1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to refrigeration units and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a refrigeration sealing system for sealing refrigerant within a compressor that favorably diminishes the potential for leaks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beverage dispensers include cooling systems for cooling beverage fluids, such as a diluent of plain water or carbonated water and beverage flavored syrup, prior to forming and dispensing a desired beverage in that it is highly desirable in the industry to serve carbonated drinks at the coldest temperature possible. Some cooling systems include refrigeration units for cooling beverage fluids.
Refrigeration units include a refrigeration line whereby refrigerant flows therethrough. Refrigerant is pumped through the refrigeration line via a compressor provided by the refrigeration unit. To thus cool beverage fluids, thermal energy is transferred from warm beverage fluids to the cool refrigerant.
FIG. 1a is a related art illustration depicting the current refrigeration charging process. As such, a prior art refrigeration sealing system 2 is secured to a compressor 5 using any suitable means. The prior art refrigeration sealing system 2 includes a process tube 30 coupled with and in communication with the compressor 5. Process tube 30 defines a passageway 39 where refrigerant flows therethrough.
During the refrigerant charging process, new refrigerant is dispensed from a refrigerant charging conduit 10 in communication with the process tube 30. The refrigerant charging conduit 10 in turn is coupled with and receives refrigerant from a refrigerant source 6. Refrigerant thus flows from the refrigerant charging conduit 10 across the process tube 30 into the compressor 5. Accordingly, the refrigerant charging process continues until compressor 5 receives a sufficient amount of refrigerant.
Inasmuch, FIG. 1b is a prior art illustration depicting the process for sealing refrigerant within the compressor 5. The prior art refrigeration sealing system 2 includes a crimp 37 formed by the process tube 30 and disposed thereon. Crimp 37 enables the process tube 30 to close off passageway 39, thereby sealing refrigerant within the compressor 5. In addition, the prior art refrigeration sealing system 2 includes a sealing plug 35 disposed within passageway 29 for sealing refrigerant within the compressor 5. Sealing plug 35 is a standard sealing plug used in the industry and is composed of solder material.
Unfortunately, the prior art refrigeration sealing system 2 does not favorably diminish the potential for leaks. This current sealing process, however is not satisfactory. As such, although sealed within the compressor, refrigerant often leaks from the refrigeration unit. Crimping process tube 30 often causes stress fractures along crimp 37 allowing for refrigerant to leak out. Similarly, refrigerant can leak from gaps provided between sealing plug 35 and passageway 39 in that sealing plug 35 fails to satisfactorily close off passageway 39.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a refrigeration sealing system for sealing refrigerant within a compressor that favorably diminishes the potential for leaks.